Generations 2: Bats, Rhinos, Fugitives & Symbiotes
by Mister Writer
Summary: After Clark refuses to surrender his secret identity to President Luthor, he is declared a fugitive. Meanwhile Batman is consumed by Carnage. Part 2 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 2 of the Ultimate Trio trilogy.


GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATE TRIO PART 2: BATS, RHINOS, FUGITIVES, AND SYMBIOTES

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 2: BATS, RHINOS, FUGITIVES, AND SYMBIOTES.**

**Written by FANFICWRITER81.**

**SUMMERY:** After Clark refuses to surrender his secret identity to President Lex Luthor's Superhuman Registration Act, he is declared a fugitive. Meanwhile Peter Parker seeks out his Aunt May's murderer and The Batman is consumed by Carnage. Part 2 of the 9 Part Generations series and Part 2 of the Ultimate Trio trilogy.

**INTRODUCTION:** What you are about to read is the second story of a trilogy. That trilogy is the first of a trilogy of trilogies. Making this Part 2 of a 9 Part Series. Each trilogy deals with a different generation of heroes and adventurers. Later in the series, there are original characters, but for this story there are none. So I do NOT own any of these characters, just the story which is worthless. Therefore I will not profit from this story, nor any other in the series, so please copyright owners, don't sue me.

Speaking of Copyrights, Superman belongs to D.C. Comics and Warner Brothers, as does Batman. Lois & Clark belongs to December 3rd Productions and Warner Brothers, Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics and Sony Pictures.

OK, now the mandatory legal stuff is done, to the backstory. Firstly, if you haven't already, read the first story in the trilogy and series, "New Beginnings". Nothing has happened between stories except for S.H.E.I.L.D. building a prison for Super Villains, and giving certain Super Heroes, including Spider-Man, their phone number.

Anyway, enough introness. Here's the Ideal Cast List and The Story…

**THE AUTHOR'S IDEAL CAST LIST:**

If you don't know who the actor is, look them up.

Clark Kent played by Dean Cain

Superman played by Christopher Reeve

Peter Parker/ Spider-Man played by Tobey Maguire

Bruce Wayne/ Batman/ Carnage played by Christian Bale

Lex Luthor played by Evan Handler

The Rhino played by Arnold Schwarzenegger

**THE STORY:**

He jumped. The Super Villain he was fighting was an idiot. The Rhino hit a crane, jarring it's load, a steel girder, loose, which fell directly onto The Rhino's head, knocking him out. Spider-Man tied him up with webbing, jumped onto the side of the nearest building, and crawled up to the top. Once at the top of the building, he pulled out a Cell Phone and dialed a number.

"SHEILD, please hold." After a short pause someone came onto the line. Peter told them about his encounter with The Rhino, and where they could collect the thick-skinned Super Villain to take him to prison, or whatever it was they did to these lunatics. After he finished, he hung up the phone, put it back in his pocket, and webslung away.

**--**

President Luthor signed the Superhuman Registration Act. It was a Law proposed, pushed through Congress and signed by Luthor. It would come into effect on the 4th of June. It meant that within one month from that date every Superhuman and masked vigilante would have to declare their identity to the U.S. Government, or be hunted by Law. So soon Lex would either know Superman's Earthly identity or be able to legally hunt him down like the alien scum he was. Either way it would be a great day foe President Lex Luthor.

**--**

The 4th of July came and went. Needless to say no "Super Villains bothered with the SRA. Luthor was now reading the list of America's Superhuman and Masked "Heroes" and their identities. It read:

Batman James Smith

Captain America Steven Rogers

Iron Man Anthony Stark

Spider-Man Peter Parker

Superman Unregistered

Supergirl Unregistered

Godfather Of Soul James Brown

Luthor laughed. Now he could use his power to make his enemy suffer. Now Superman and his stupid cousin were fugitives. It was too perfect. "Time to suffer Superman" said Luthor to himself as he picked up the phone. "Yes Mr. President?"

"Get me James Smith of Gotham City on the phone NOW!!"

"Yes Sir, Mr. President" came the obedient answer. And so a phone call was made from President Lex Luthor to Carnage.

**--**

The time had come. Revenge was past due. Carnage killed her, the one who raised the one who rejected and then killed It's Father. May Parker was dead, her only crime being raising Peter Parker. Now Carnage was hired by the stupid Earth leader Luthor to kill Superman, and it had a plan. A plan to eliminate Kal-El once and for all. A plan that could not fail.

**--**

Spider-Man was shocked. Batman couldn't possibly be saying what he thought he was. Since he'd found Aunt May's body in her apartment, he'd spent all his time trying to find who had murdered her. And now Bruce was telling Peter that Clark had killed his aunt. It was unbelievable. Clark Kent, Superman, kill an old lady? But why would Batman lie? Plus it was well known that Superman hadn't given the authorities his identity, making him a fugitive. It was the only lead he had, and it would explain the burn marks and the ripped off arm, not to mention the way her intestines were wrapped around the light bulb chandelier. No ordinary human could have killed her in such a fashion.

Not even amongst the Super Powered Population of the world were there many who could have. Superman. Supergirl. The Green Goblin. Zod. Venom #2. Harry. The Goblin, Zod, and Harry were all gone. Venom #2 couldn't do it without a host, and if It had one, It would have just come straight after him. That just left Clark and his cousin. Clark knew his identity, and that he had registered. He could have killed Aunt May for any reason. Maybe he hated Luthor's Administration so much he was punishing anyone who registered. Maybe he was being controlled somehow. Maybe he'd been hit by some Red Kryptonite. Who knew? It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was destroying his Aunt's murderer. He was going with Batman to Metropolis.

**--**

The three of them were fighting. Superman verses Spider-Man and Batman AKA Carnage. Spider-Man had been knocked out. Now Carnage was going all out to destroy Kal-El. Superman was fighting a losing battle. Carnage hit Clark with a burst of heat vision, then a flurry of punches, finally knocking him down, a bloodied mess, unable to get back up.

Pausing to gloat before he struck the killing blow, Carnage did not notice Peter waking up. "HA HA KAL-EL!! NOW I'LL KILL YOU AND PARKER AS EASILY AS I DID HIS AUNT!! THEN I'LL KILL YOUR ADOPTED MOMMY!! FOR THE SYMERTARY OF IT!! TIME TO DIE BOY SCOUT!! ARRRGGHHHH!!"

Carnage screamed as It was hit by both Clark's heat vision and the sonic vibrations of Peter clanging two pipes together. Carnage separated painfully from Bruce, who collapsed unconscious to the floor. The Symbiote tried to escape, but the two heroes relentlessly attacked until It was completely destroyed. It was finally over.

**--**

The three heroes were in Clark's apartment, talking. Bruce couldn't remember anything between the Symbiote crawling up his body in London by Big Ben, and waking up at Clark's place. He listened silently as the other two explained what had happened, how that, that thing had taken him over and used him to kill the only family Parker had left, tricked Peter into thinking Clark was the murderer, and tried to kill them both. Peter and Clark had accepted Bruce's apology instantly, as Clark also did with Parker's. All was well between the three heroes. Life was good. Well, except for May's death. And one thing that the heroes had no knowledge of. Yet.

**--**

He saw. He saw their real faces on the screen. He had expected the Bat and the Spider to fail. But his back up plan had succeeded. He had bugged the alien's apartment and confirmed his new suspicions. Clark Kent was Superman. Not a big surprise that he'd been right. He was surprised to find that The Batman was in fact, Bruce Wayne, and not James Smith. The only one of this Trio that had told the truth about their identity to the Government was Peter Parker, Spider-Man, the Amazing Idiot. Not that it made any difference now. He entered the commands into the computers. Now they would learn the price of heroism, at the hands of President Lex Luthor.

**--**

Clark found the bugs in his apartment, but it was too late. Whoever was on the other end knew their identities. This was not good. He went to wake up Peter and Bruce, both of whom had planned to return home tomorrow. He filled them in on what he had found. They were not at all happy.

**--**

The computers did their job, as programmed by the President. Three Nuclear Missiles were launched, heading for Metropolis, Gotham City, and New York City. Destruction was on its way to the home cities of Superman, Batman, and Spider-Man. Soon there would be ashes.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:**

**GENERATIONS SERIES: ULTIMATE TRIO TRILOGY PART 3: THE END OF THE BEGINNING.**


End file.
